The End of Ra
by Arinya
Summary: Ra has all ten rings of power, and with those, he'll attempt to destroy the world!!! But not with SG in the way, then all things go wrong and Harry Potter is added in. Find out what happens!
1. It's only the Beginning...

Summary: A crossover with Stargate, Harry Potter, and a few characters from several mythologies from different parts of the world. Sg-1 encounters Harry Potter and his friends. Together they need to destroy Ra who has just about gone on the edge of Jack's nerves. And every once in a while, a god will pop in to help. And maybe, just maybe, Q might too...

Note: The summary might seem very scanty, but I just didn't want to give away anything. Needless to say, I think that this crossover will put you on the dge of your seat, so please just try this story out! Here's a hint, it get exciting at the second chapter!

~*~

**The Last of Ra**

~*~

"All right SG-1, you've got another mission" said General Hammond as he strode into the bunk room that hosted SG-1. "What?!" Jack exclaimed. "General, with all due respect, this is our vacation!" Jack was almost shouting. Sam elbowed him, while Teal'c sat Jack down to calm down. "Colonel!" growled Hammond, grinding his teeth together. Then, he cleared his throat and began.

"We have reason to believe that the Gould are preparing a full scale attack against us" his sentence stood in the cold air of the room, and it was silent for a few seconds. "Sir, would you like to tell us those reasons?" asked Sam confused. "Ah, of course!" said Hammond. He began to pace around in front of the team. "Over the past several weeks, we've been recieving transmissions from the area around the ex-Gould Empire. They've been requesting aid from us, and whenever we give them personnel support, they've never returned. We've lost twenty people from the medical support branch." said Hammond, finally stopping. 

"But Sir, that doesn't mean the Gould aren't planning an attack on us. It could mean a number of things" said Daniel. Hammond cleared his throat, "We've also had some er..unfortunate breaches at SGC"

"WHAT?!" asked Sam, this time it was her who had lost control. "Sir, with all due respect, we are supposed to be notified when there is a breach here!" she said this with fury. Hammond was not disturbed at all. "Major, it is not your place.." he said when Jack cut in. "Sir, this is our place and we do not know why you are insisting this upon us" he stared intently at the General. 

"Pack up your things Sg-1, then come to the gateroom" Hammond left.


	2. Daniel finds the way

"I don't like this" said Jack as he zipped on his vest. "I know something doesn't feel right" he tugged his cap over his head. "The General has never displayed this kind of behavior before" said Teal'c. "You're right Teal'c!" said Daniel pointing a finger, "He's always, brief, brief, brief, then call the president" "Daniel!" said Sam shocked. He shrugged, "Sorry" "How about just not going to the gateroom?" he asked. "We can't just dump the General like this." countered Sam. "Agreed" said Jack making the last say. "When we go to the gateroom, we'll definetly find out what's been going on" he gave his cap a final tug, and lead his team out.

They were at the ramp of the stargate, when Janet came running in. "What are you doing here?" asked Daniel. "Shhh!" said Janet. "Hammond is not who he appears to be!" she whispered. "What do you mean?" asked Sam. "In the last breach, Hammond was replaced by--" Janet was cut short as Hammond tapped her on the shoulder. "You were saying?" he asked. She gasped and threw a gray metal box to Jack. "Janet?" he asked. "Go!" she shouted. General Hammond, now realizing what was happening whipped out a gun. He paused, unsure whether to point it at Janet or SG-1.

Teal'c took his zat gun out and shot the gun the General was holding. Hammond's grip on the gun failed and he fell, trying to recover it, then giving up, he went to the phone.

"Go!" Janet shouted again. The team turned to head towards the portal, but Jack hung back. "Janet, come on!" said Jack, motioning with the gun he had just taken out from the holster. "No Jack! I don't have enough time to go with you!" she said. "They'll infest you!" said Jack. Janet glanced at Hammond who was coming in with Jaffa. "They need me to get you back here, and to kill you. Go Jack, find Dumbledore!" she said before she was subdued by a Jaffa. "Janet!" Jack shouted. But he ran through the gate before the iris closed.

The team was transported to a barren, and a rocky planet. Teal'c was standing guard while Sam and Daniel were sitting on the ground. "Jack!" said Sam when he stepped through the gate. "Where's Janet?" she asked looking around. She was expecting that he was able to bring her with him. He shook his head, "What is going around?!" he asked and let his head fall back to look at the sky for his answer. "I don't understand how this couldv'e happened" said Daniel as he scrawled ancient glyphics in the ground with a stick he had picked up. "Well, now we can't go to SGC. So what do we do?" "And I'm sure that there will be a lock on our bio signatures, so we can't use the gate." Sam sat down across from Daniel. Jack set his jaw, and pursed his lips. "We have to get SGC back!" he said and slammed a fist into his open palm. 

"Hey, what's this here?" asked Daniel. "I don't know. Janet gave it to me before I went through" Jack shook his head. "Hm!" said Daniel. "That's funny" "What?" asked Sam. "Five sticks" he said. "Sticks?" asked Teal'c mystified. "Sticks?" Jack repeated. "Sticks" Daniel confirmed, he took out five sticks of shined wood and Jack took them. He scratched his head in wonder. "Why in the world would Janet give us these?"

Daniel eyed the sticks in wonder. He licked his lips, "You know, I have this feeling." he reached over to Jack and plucked one from his grasp. "Danny boy, what are you doing?" asked Jack. Daniel squinted, "I don't know. It's just that I really feel attached to this thing" he waved it around a little. "Looks like mahagony" said Sam, "Nice choice". "Will you quit waving that thing around like it's magic wand? It's annoying the hell out of me!" shouted Jack as he watched Daniel out of the corner of his eye. Teal'c just looked at Jack. 

Daniel waved it around some more before putting it down. "I don't know Jack. It could be a magic wand for all we know. I mean, all I have to say is abra-cadabra!" Sam's eyes widened as she saw sparkles surrounding Daniel's stick. "Daniel!" shouted Jack. "I didn't do anything!!" he shouted, and everything disappeared.


	3. Diagon Alley

SG-1 tumbled in the darkness until they came to a screeching stop. Jack and the others all were piled on the ground. They moaned and pushed at each other until they were up again. 

"Jack O'Neil. What has just occured?" asked Teal'c. "I don't know" said Jack dangerously. He whirled around, "Might you know Doctor Jackson?" Jack bristled. "I told you! All I said was--" "Please Daniel. I don't think you should try that again" Sam held down his arm. "Oh, sorry" said Daniel. "Now, the first thing we are going to do is find out where we are" said Jack as he surveyed the area around them. Sam walked forward and found a wall. "We're in an alley, that's as close as I can get Jack" she said and felt around the wall. "Somehow, something just tells me that we have to get through this wall" 

Jack snorted. "And how do you suppose we get through that?" he asked, clearly annoyed at this all. "Jack, have some faith. We'll get through this somehow" Daniel waved his stick around. "Ahem" said Sam. He blushed, "Oh...right" he said. Then Sam paused a second before turning back to the alley wall. "Jack" she said. "Ye-ah?" asked Jack. "Give me the sticks"

Jack slapped his forehead. "Not you too!" he shouted. "Give me the sticks" said Sam. Jack dejectedly handed her the remaining four sticks. She took one and ran it over the bricks on the wall. Nothing happened so Sam took the second stick and started to tap the bricks on the wall. When she struck one, she felt a zap in her arm.

"Jack!" she shouted. He turned around. The alley wall started to shudder and the bricks magically rearranged themselves in front of their eyes. SG-1 was blown over in amazement. They all walked in, through the newly made archway. Sam read the sign above them in wonder,

"Diagon Alley"


End file.
